Finding Yugi
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: This is a sequel to Blackmailing My Yami. Yugi has been kidnapped by Téa, and the gang have to follow clues to get him back before anything happens to him, but Yami can't get in contact with him thought the link, the gang is going blind with only the clues Téa gives them and Yami's memory, will they find Yugi in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Yugi**

**Atem's Pov**

We managed to get Yami back to the hotel, and we all sat in his and Yugi's room, but Yami just curled up on the bed and began crying again holding onto Yugi's puzzle. I sighed and sat next to him on the bed patting his back, when his phone started to go off. He sat up and pulled it out of his pocket, before handing it to me and laying back down. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Yugi's number calling, I growled and answered the call before pulling it on speaker

_Hello everyone_

"Tea, what do you want?"

"Haven't you cause us enough trouble?!" Bakura yelled

_Where's Yami? I thought he might want to speak to his love_

"The-the link is-is s-still shut, he's not awake." Yami mumbled as he clung onto my waist

"Don't play with us Tea, what do you want?"

_You know what I want, but I know I'll never get it again, so instead we'll do something else, how about a game to find your precious Yugi_

"What do you mean game?" Seto asked

_Exactly what I said, a game to find Yugi, like a scavenger hunt if you will_

"Why? What do you get out of this?" Joey asked

_Fun, seeing you all run around looking for something you lost, shall we begin?_

I looked at everyone else and put the phone on hold so she couldn't hear us

"Are we really going to play my her rules?" Joey asked

"We have no other choice Joey, if we want to get Yugi back we need to follow her rules."

"Or, we could pretend to follow her rules and play a different way." Seto commented

"What do you mean Seto?" Heba asked

"We could follow her clues or whatever she's going to use, but we at the same time we could try and find our clues to find where she's hiding Yugi, but we have to make sure she is still in Egypt." Seto explained, I nodded and took the phone off hold

_Helloooooo? Is anyone there?_

"Yes Tea, we're here, before we accept we need to know is Yugi still in Egypt?"

_Yes, he'll stay in Egypt until you finish the hunt, because we can't exactly take him from Egypt with him unconscious or with no passport can we?_

"No, and he better stay in Egypt, fine we'll do your stupid hunt for Yugi."

_Good you're first clue is at the front desk of your hotel, follow the clue and I'll call you again_

Then the line went dead, and I sighed

"This is going to be a long trip, but we better get started now, come one Yami."

"I don't wanna move." He complained

"Marik, Bakura." Both of them got up and grabbed Yami, pulling him off me "Yami we need you with us, the clues will have something to do with Yugi, we need your help with this."

"Alright."

"Ryou, Malik, Heba you stay here." Seto said

"What? Why? Yugi's my brother." Heba stated

"Just in case anyone comes to the door, besides you and Malik can defend yourselves and Ryou if it's needed but, just to be safe, keep your phone on." They nodded at me and the rest of us left down to the lobby, when we got there the manager came over and handed something to Seto

"I was told to give you this." He commented before Seto leant down and whispered something making the manager nod, before Seto whispered something else, before we were all being led into the office and the door was shut and locked behind us

"Can you bring up the footage of the lobby and outside the hotel from this week for us as well?" Seto asked as he opened the envelope, as the manager went over to the computer "It's a type of Riddle."

"Ready it out." Bakura commented

"Alright 'you did this to try reclaim you're memories, you were told the future, this helped you on your journey to the past' I have no idea what it means." Seto commented

"I do, 'you did this to try reclaim your memories' I went to the museum with tea to look at the ancient tablet 'you were told the future' Ishizu told me a bit about the future, about some of y upcoming battles 'this helped you on your journey to the past' the writing on Malik's back help me along my journey into my past, the next clue will be at the museum." Yami explained, I nodded

"I've brought up the video footage if you'd like to watch." We all nodded and turned to look at the screen the first video was the day we arrive but nothing out of the ordinary happened, on the second day, there was a guy dress in black that checked in, and sat in the lobby watching us as we came in and out, and followed Yugi when he left on his own when I had upset him. And the last footage was from today, the guy was no longer dressed in black but he was still sat in the lobby hiding his face, until Yugi and Yami left the hotel and he followed, the manager switched the footage to see Yami and Yugi stopping outside looking around behind them

"Was that when Yugi thought you were being followed?" Yami nodded

"We both looked but didn't see anyone so we carried on going but he still felt like someone was following us." I nodded and continued to watch s Yami and Yugi when out of the camera angle but not long after it was the same guy from the lobby who came into view, before stopping and looking in the direction of the camera before following after the pair

"That was Ushio, if he was following the pair of you, that must mean he's working for Téa, but he wouldn't work with no payment meaning she's paying him, big time to do this, but Ushio is smart enough to question it."

"Not if there is money involved, he'll do whatever without question as long as the amount of money is large enough, but why would Téa send him to Egypt? Why not wait until we got back?" Joey asked

"She knows if he gets arrested in Egypt, nothing can be held against her especially if she is still in Japan, Egypt wouldn't travel to Japan to pick up Téa because she is a Japanese citizen where as Ushio is both Egyptian and Japanese citizen so it wouldn't matter either way." Seto commented while looking back at the screen "Guys look." We all turned back to the screen, which was back on the lobby but it showed the front desk, it was Téa that came in with the envelope, but while the managers back was turned, she held up a sign to the camera that read 'you better hurry, or you'll never get him back' it also had a picture of an unconscious Yugi, being held by Ushio

"She knows we're looking at the camera's." Marik commented

"What are we going to do now?" Joey asked

"She knows we'll look for at the hotel's cameras it's a obvious fact, something goes missing you check the establishments camera's, but she wouldn't think about all of Egypt's cameras, I mean who would beside me? I will be able to get all of the footage up on my phone while we are on the move, so I can keep an eye on them while we're moving as well as what they have already done." Seto explained, I nodded

"You do that, we need to go to the museum, we need to figure out were Yugi is being held and fast." Everyone nodded and we left the office and the hotel, before heading towards the museum


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami's Pov**

We all literally ran to the museum, and I tried to get the link between Yugi and I open, even if he was unconscious I could do that sometimes to find out where he was, but it wasn't working, I hate being without Yugi's presence in my mind, it's unnerving. We soon arrived at the museum and when inside where we were greeted by Ishizu

"I'm glad you are here, where is something for you here." Ishizu said before leading us down to the giant stones that were also in the museum in Japan before, but I noticed that there were three envelopes stuck to bottom of each case, Atem, Seto and I grabbed each one of the envelopes, mine had the number one on the front

"They're numbered, I wonder why?" Atem asked, I opened my envelope which was a short letter

" This one has a letter 'So you found the first clue, now time for the second, each of the envelopes hold a piece of the clue, this was where our date was when you were still inside Yugi's body, I had fun doing this while you watched, thought the guys was a creep you were the one to beat.' The DDR dance machine, Téa played that against a guy on the date Yugi set up, but she fought against a cheater and still won then I duelled him and he backed out, open the second one." Seto was the next to open

"This one has an image." He showed us the photo it was a picture of the ocean, I frowned

"Is there a note?" he nodded

"Yeah 'here we stood when you challenged, there are two clues find them in order, before you open them' I think that one was pretty obvious if she sent a picture as well." Seto said I nodded

"So the arcade, and the pier, does Egypt even have either of those?"

"There is an arcade, but no pier, but there is a lookout point she could mean there." Ishizu said, I nodded

"Atem, open yours, I dread to think what it is, because we have both clues here." Atem opened his and pulled out two photos and grimaced before showing us them, one was of an unconscious Yugi tied to a chair and the second showed Yugi still unconscious and tied to the chair but this time his face covered in bruises and bleeding

"The note on the back said 'keep running'."

"I'll kill them both when I get my hands on them." Joey exclaimed

"Get in line." Bakura and Marik both said at the same time, I sighed

"We better get moving."

"Wait, Téa and Ushio are in the museum right now, I've just seen them walk in." Seto said pointing to his phone

"What do we do?" Joey asked

"Kick their asses." Bakura commented

"No, we watch and see what they are doing, they won't lead us to Yugi if we follow them, we watch what they are doing in the museum then go for the clues." Everyone nodded and walked back to the entrance but hid as we saw Téa and Ushio

"They don't look to be here, they must have left, did you do as I said?" Téa asked

"Yes I put him where you wanted him and I ruffed him up a bit as well." Ushio responded

"Good, if I can't have Yami, he'll have to fight of Yugi, or poor little Yugi will have a blast from the past, now let's get back to him before he wakes up, can't have him contacting Yami can we?" then they both left

" 'A blast from the past'? you don't think she means-?"

"I think that is exactly what she means Seto, and we need to find him before they get the chance to do anything of the sort to him, I won't lose him like that again." Just then I felt the link open up and I tensed up

"Yami? What is it?" Atem asked

"The link, it's open."

((Yugi? Yugi can you hear me?))

(Yami? Where are you? Where am I? I can't see anything, it's dark and I hurt all over Yami I'm scared what's going on?)

((just try to stay calm Yugi, can you see anything at all that could give us an indicating as to where you are?))

(Um, I see-)

Then the link cut out again, rather forcefully and I growled in frustration

"It shut off again?" Atem asked I nodded

"He was scared, and in so much pain, he told me, but I could feel it as well, he said it was dark, but the sun is out, where would it be dark right now, but for Téa and Ushio to be able to access?"

"Let's not worry about that now let's get these clues and see if Yugi wakes up again, they are purposefully keeping him unconscious so the link doesn't activate, but it has to be somewhere close for them to be able to get there that quickly, for the link to shut that quickly." Seto commented, before we left and the museum, thanking Ishizu on the way out before heading to the arcade. On the way I tried again to get the link open knowing it wouldn't wake Yugi but it would allow me to see, like I did when I was a spirit before form our...soul...rooms

"That's it!"

"What is?" Marik asked

"We each have a link with our Hikari's right?" they nodded "With the items we have soul rooms right?" they nodded again before a look of understanding came onto their face "Now you get it, anyway for you guys we have soul rooms within the items, even if Yugi doesn't have his puzzle I do, meaning I can get into my soul room, like it did when I was a spirit before, I could see out of Yugi's mind without him being awake."

"Meaning you can find out where he is using the puzzle." I nodded at Atem as he explained

"Exactly, but because I will be going into the form of a spirit, my body will need to lay down, because my soul will be over with Yugi, but neither of the others will be able to see me."

"Brilliant Yami, let's hope you can find out where Yugi is." Joey said


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled at him and nodded

"Let's hope." We all then set off running, we ran all the to the arcade and we were all out of breath when we walked into the place "We need, we need to find the, the DDR dance machine." Everyone nodded before we all caught out breath

"I'll check the security footage." Seto commented, I nodded to him as he walked off to the security team

"I think it would be best if we split up to look for that damn machine." Atem nodded a long with Marik and Bakura, before we all walked in different directions to search the arcade.

**Atem's POV**

After about five minutes off looking I heard Bakura call out

"Hey guys, it's over here!" I ran to where his voice came from to find everyone there already, is there a clue on there?" Yami shook his head

"No, I'm guessing we have to dance to get the clue." I nodded

"So, who wants to dance?" then Seto, Bakura, Marik and I all yelled "not it!" leaving Yami to be the one to dance. He huffed and took a token from Seto, who I guess had gotten the tokens while checking the footage

"So who wants to dance with me?" Yami asked

"No thanks." The three of us responded, when someone else stepped out and said "I do." We all turned to the source of the voice and saw someone I don't know, and I looked like Bakura, Marik nor Seto knew either, but by the look on Yami's face he does know him

"Johnny steps, it's been a long time, last time I saw you, you lost a duel to me."

"What you did was unfair, how was I suppose to know that you're the king of games?" Johnny responded

"So, you two know each other?"

"Not very well, Yugi set me and Téa up on a date one time and he interrupted it challenging Téa to a dance competition on a DDR dance machine, when he lost he challenged her again but this time I stepped in saying I would challenge in to a duel in duel monsters, for him to leave us alone for the day, why do you want to dance against me?" Yami asked him

"Revenge, oh and that Téa chick paid me to dance against you, she even paid for my flight here." Johnny responded

"Uh huh, right, well have fun you two, we'll be over here." I pointed to a booth just a little way down the isle

"Oh no you don't you four are staying to make sure he doesn't cheat." Yami said, as he grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away

"Does he cheat a lot?"

Yami responded "Yes."

While Johnny responded "No."

"Right okay we'll stay, just get on with it." And with that they started dancing. Three rounds later they were still dancing and we were growing board, that was until Johnny tripped and fell over, effectively ending the game, making Yami the winner

"Way to go Yami." Marik said as he stepped down from the machine

"Thanks guys, but I'm really tired now." Yami said sitting down on the end of the machine dance floor, as Johnny got down from the machine and handed Yami an envelope

"I hope you find your friend." Johnny said before walking off

"What no goodbye?"

"Shut up Atemu." Yami said

**Yami's POV**

I opened the envelope that Johnny gave me to find it was another picture of Yugi, he was tied to a chair on a platform, with lit torches behind him

"Wait a minute, I think I know where Yugi is." I stood up but have to quickly sit down as the link slammed open

(Yami! I'm in my tomb! Things are different though, things have been taken Yami, please come get me, I'm hanging Yami!)

((Yugi calm down what do you mean hanging?))

(I'm on the edge of the platform that holds Prince Yugi's coffin, there is only a single piece of robe holding me up, and it's starting to snap, please hurry)

((Don't worry Yugi, Atemu and I are on our way))

"Atemu, we have to go now, Yugi is in prince Yugi's tomb he is hanging on the edge of the platform and the rope holding him up is going to snap." He nodded

"There is a way out back that leads straight up to the pyramids, you should take that way out, we'll go to the view point and keep Téa and Ushio there." Seto said

"Thanks Seto, I owe you one."

"Just get Yugi safe." I nodded then Atemu and I ran out the back exits, towards the pyramids that were in view.

(Yami! The ropes snapping)

((We're almost there Yugi, I promise))

We soon arrived at the pyramid of prince Yugi. I ran straight inside ignoring Atem's calls for me to stop, but I didn't, I kept running to get to Yugi, my shadow magic disabling the traps, as I heard Atem run after me. We finally made it to prince Yugi's resting place and stopped at the sight in front of me. Yugi hanging off the ledge the rope snapping

(Yami!) Yugi's call snapped me out of my trance, Atem and I ran over to him and grabbed the chair he was on just as the rope snapped. We pulled Yugi to safety and untied him, before I pulled him into my arms in a hug

"Yami I was so scared."

"I know you were, I could feel it, I'm so sorry Yugi, I should have thought with you saying someone following us, I should have come with you, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Yami, it wasn't my fault, I didn't think about it either, but Téa and Ushio have disturbed Prince Yugi's resting place, they've removed some items, I don't know what they were but I know are gone."

**(A/N: [] this means Prince Yugi speaking)**

[Indeed they are] the three of turned at the sound of the other voice, and my eyes widened at the spirit form of Prince Yugi

"Prince Yugi." Atemu and I said at the same time causing the prince to chuckle

[hello to you both, and hello to my descendent, whose name also happens to be Yugi.]

"Yes it is, though it is nice to meet you." Yugi said to the prince who nodded

[Likewise, Yugi, but you are correct about things being removed from my resting place, I cannot tell you what they are, but Yami may be able to]

"Prince Yugi, it's been 5000 years. But I still know your tomb like I know the back of my hand." The prince chuckled

[I have no doubt, it's good to see you again Yami, I'm happy you moved on, even if he does look like me and have my memories, I'm still happy for you] I nodded at him

"Thank you, but I have a question, were you in the tomb the other day when Yugi and I were here?" the prince nodded

[I was, I wanted to see who had entered my resting place, when I saw it was the two of you I knew you would not disturbed anything, though I would not have minded, I saw that Yugi had remembered some of our past while looking at the stand of jewellery over there]

"Which piece were you looking at Yugi?"

"The necklace, by the crown." Yugi said pointing towards the small crown. I walked over to the crown and saw the necklace laid next to it

"I remember giving you this."

[Indeed, you gave it to me for my birthday, and then you avoided me for a while, and I never knew why, you never explained to me] I chuckled

"I remember, and you know why I did it, I can see it on your face Prince Yugi." He chuckled

[You need to get out of here, and find my items, please find them so I can rest peacefully]

"Will you not come with us?" Atem asked, the prince shook his head

[I cannot, I am bound to this tomb, I cannot leave otherwise I would come with you]

"Wait a minute, you were wearing this necklace the day you died right?" the prince nodded "Maybe you are bound to this necklace."

[We could try] I tried to pick up the necklace but it shocked me causing me to yelp

"Yami! Are you alright?" Yugi asked coming over to me

"Yeah, I'm fine, but the necklace shocked me, I can't pick it up."

"Let me try." Atem said before trying to pick it up, only to get shocked himself and yelped "I can't pick it up either."

"Let me try." Yugi said before going to pick it up

"Yugi no!" but it was already too late, he had picked up the necklace "It didn't shock you."

"No, I guess it didn't." He responded

[But you were right Yami, my spirit is linked to that necklace, if you take it with you, I'll be able to follow you.]

"Great, you can help us then." Atem responded

[Put the necklace on Yugi.]


End file.
